Damaged
by Kay999
Summary: Damaged people gravitate towards damaged people
1. Chapter 1

**A little intro before the story:**

**I was so hooked to Sons of anarchy that I forgot about my other favorite show - The Walking Dead and one drop dead gorgeous redneck. I just finished the last season of TWD and decided to give the SOA a rest (I think I've pretty much written what I could, although I'll try to finish the "Son and the maiden" story) and try my hand with Daryl and OC. Its AU, not very light and there will be smut, of course, since I a) love reading/writing that stuff b) its Daryl Dixon we're talking about here.**

**First chapter is a bit long, sorry.**

**I don't own TWD and I'm not a native speaker so I apologize for any rough patches that might appear.**

**I hope you'll find the time to read it and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

They saw her move across the field. Cutting through the walkers with two small hatchets she had in her hands. She didn't zig zag nor stop for too long. She was just moving in a straight line, through the bodies, cutting them down until she reached the outer fence. She jumper on a group of walkers and using them as support grabbed the fence. It looked like something out of kung fu movies, her jumping like that, but it was obvious she did it before. She climbed the fence and jumped down moving to tower two.

The woman was tired. It was evident in the way she was moving, but still kept going. She had a bow and arrows strapped to her back but didn't use them at all, steadily opening the path to the gates with her hatchets.

Another heard surrounded her and Rick ran to open the gate, shouting at Daryl to help her. He raised his crossbow and saw it wasn't necessary. She took care of all of them but Daryl wanted to let her know they saw her, so he shot him in the eye. The woman turned just in time, nodded gratitude in his direction and took the arrow from the walker's eye, sliding through the cracked door.

She put the hatchets in the loops hanging from her belt and raised her hands palms up, gasping for air, carefully eyeing the group surrounding her.

The guy who opened the door for her was tall, with a scruffy beard and kind and sad eyes. Despite the shabby appearance he was good looking and with an aura of a leader although she saw he was trying not to be that. Next to him was a short haired woman, with a gun in her hand, carefully observing her and an old man without a leg.

The crossbow guy approached her. He saw squinting at her, sizing her up, head tilted to a side. She handed him back the arrow. "Shame to lose it". Her voice was hoarse and broken, like it wan't used in a while. He took it, nodding.

Daryl saw the woman tremble a bit, like her muscles were relaxing after some mayor strain. She was wet and tired, clothes dirty and torn, hair, that might have been red, tied in a braid. He saw her scan the group. When she looked at him he saw she had grey eyes, that stood large on her white face, staring at him coldly. He shifted uneasily, mesmerized by the misty colour of her irises.

She turned Rick.

"Rick Grimes?"

Her voice was still hoarse and shaky. She spoke slowly, like she was remembering the words.

He nodded. "How do you know who I am?"

She twitched her mouth a bit into something that resembled a ghost of a smile. She was swaying on her feet, tired to the bone.

"Andrea told me, weeks ago", she was shaking now uncontrollably, muscles twitching.

Rick grabbed her arm just in time to catch her before she fell. She was so thin and almost weightless in his arms. He saw her hip bones under her shirt and parts of a tattoo. How long was she on the road? How did she know Andrea? What happened to her?

Hershel was the first to react

"Let's get her inside Rick", he said. " We'll talk when she wakes up"

"Put her with me. I'll keep an eye on her", the archer cut in surprising them all.

"You?" Carol asked him amused and puzzled.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and took the backpack the woman was carrying, with bow and arrows strapped to it. Maybe the woman was filthy, but her gear was spotless. He followed Rick to the prison and into the cell block he was sleeping in. Alone. Until now. He wasn't sure why he volunteered to watch her. Maybe because of the bow she was carrying, he ain't never seen a woman carrying a fricking bow. And she handled those walkers all by herself. She was something, he thought intrigued.

Rick put her in one of the beds and let Carol enter with a cloth and a bowl of water. The rest waited outside.

"She's sleeping", CArol informed them. "Needs a bath, but more than that she needs rest. So I guess, you'll be fine tonight Daryl". She smiled at the archer who grunted one "whatever" while the rest laughed.

"Bring her to us when she wakes up, ok?" Hershel told him and went outside.

...

She didn't wake up until late the next day. He heard her move in her bunk a few times, breathing fast, like she was running, but never waking up. It was the first night in a while he spent with someone else sleeping near him. It felt weird not being alone anymore in the block, but he offered to keep an eye on her.

"Hey", he looked up and saw her standing in front of his cell door.

"Hey", he said back not sure what to do.

"Is there some water so I could wash up before our talk?" She pointed to her clothes. Beth took off her leather jacket leaving her in some thin, torn sleeveless shirt and dirty pair of jeans.

"Aham", he got up and went to get her some water, bar of soap and a rag. "Here. I'll wait there", he said and picking up his crossbow went to the stairs and sat.

He heard her move, clothes falling on the floor. He peeked over his shoulder and saw her wash her leg,hair falling over her face. Daryl quickly turned his head, embarrassed he watched, but unable to stop. He turned again, watching her wash her arm,water and soap dripping. He swallowed hard, confused for watching and liking it.

She didn;t take long. He almost didn't recognize her when when sat next to him. She changed her clothes, washed the dirt, combed and braided her hair - it was red - and even smelled slightly of soap. Her eyes were bright and piercing and DAryl saw something cold deep inside them that made him shift nervously. She reminded him of an animal caught in a trap, aware it'll die but not willing to give up just yet.

"We should go. They're waiting for us"

The woman nodded. She took the backpack with her weapons and turned to Daryl extending her hand. It was small, nicely shaped and callused and it got lost in his big paw.

"I;m Sky"

"Daryl" he said shortly, shaking hands with her shyly and led her to meet the rest.

...

The same people Sky saw yesterday, waited for her in a room that was once, maybe, an showed her the chair at the side of the table and leaned on the wall behind nodded to Rick and then turned to Carol and the elderly man sitting next to her.

"I'm Sky", she said and waited until they introduced themselves - Carol and Hershel.

"You said you met Andrea. When? How", Rick asked her and she turned to him.

"I met her weeks ago in the woods near Woodbury. Maybe even longer. She helped me out. I was feverish and alone. She told me about this place. Said you were good people".

Sky looked at her hands and Rick followed her gaze, registering the cuts and scars on them, cuts that spread to her forearms and looked like ligature marks.

"The plan was to meet and come here together. I got held up..." She looked Rick in the eyes and he saw the coldness in them turn into white rage and hate. "When I finally reached Woodbury, it was gone, no one was left. I thought she came here. Did she?"

Rick shook his head. "No. Andrea's dead. Its men two months now"

They saw confusion and fear move across her face and then Sky pressed her lips tighter and nodded. She cleared her throat and looked up at Rick.

"I need a place to stay. I can't be alone anymore. I;ll earn my keep".

She didn't plea or cry or beg. She just asked. Rick liked that. He looked ad Daryl who, to his surprise, nodded his accord. "Ok Sky", Rick said.

"What can you do Sky", Hershel asked clearing his throat. He saw the exchange between Daryl and Rick and was amused. The girl will surely shake up things in the camp.

"Hunt... and kill".

The way she said it, the coldness of her voice made Hershel twitch uncomfortably. Something happened to her, something horrible. He too saw the scars on her arms.

Daryl leaned closer. "Are you any good with those", he pointed to her bow and arrows.

Sky looked up. "I survived"

"Mhm", Daryl grunted. "Come on", he called her moving his head.

...

She was good. Not as good as Daryl but pretty good. She was a city girl, it showed in the way she moved around the woods, but she adapted. They tracked down a deer and he let her take him down, watching her aim, calm and composed, looking like some forest warrior. She hit the animal in the eye. It was a clean shot and a fast death. She carefully approached the animal, taking her knife out.

"Whole or in pieces?"

"Pieces", he mumbled and began helping her.

They were working in silence, side bu side. He'd occasionally check out her progress. He saw her skin and cut the meat, the movement of her hands decisive and swift, without hesitation or disgust. Sky looked up and saw him looking at her. Daryl shifted embarrassed and went back to work, eyes locked on the meat and knife, aware she was looking at him.

"What?!" he finally asked annoyed.

"Nothing" she grinned.

"Ahm", Daryl grunted. He looked at her again, biting his lips. "How'd you learn to use that", he pointed to the bow. It was a sports bow, light and with a shorter range than his crossbow, but adjusted to kill, not hit marks.

Sky finished packing the meat. He saw smile a bit and look up at him, amused. "Well, I loved playing cowboys and Indians". Then the smile disappeared and he saw the coldness creep back in her eyes. "It was learn or die, you know. And, its not like I had a choice - it was either bow or a knife and I can't very well hunt with a knife".

He nodded wordlessly. He wanted to ask her why was she alone on the road but then they heard the walkers.

"We need to go"

Sky was already on her feet, bag on her back, lifting her weapons and moving away from the sound. Daryl followed but soon took the lead. It was strange being in the woods with someone he could communicate without words. Somehow, he and Sky clicked. It took only a look or a movement of hand for her to adjust her pace, movement, breathing. Like they were doing this for ages and not just a day.

He could hear her behind him, breathing, treading carefully on the leaves and branches and felt, for the first time in a long time, ever since Rick checked out, someone had his back. He shot one of the walkers, hitting the other with his crossbow. With the corner of an eye he saw Sky bury the hatched in the head of one of them. She turned to him and he saw her aim at him. Daryl ducked confused and heard the bow hit something behind him. She hit the walker that was just about to bite him. He pulled the arrow from the walker's hear and handed it to Sky who took it.

"Now we're square", she murmured and picking up the bag she dropped headed for the camp leaving him behind puzzled and confused.

"I see you were successful today", CArol asked Sky, taking the meat from her and Daryl. "Any trouble".

"No", Daryl was short. He went to his cell.

CArol saw Sky look after him and smiled, a bit sourly. She was jealous of this girl. Sky could hunt, take care of herself and she got Daryl intrigued. It wasn't like Daryl to warm up to strangers but somehow he clicked with Sky. They got along immediately. It took her months and a dead child to connect with Daryl.

"Come, lets find a cell for you"

"I'm ok where you've put me, if thats ok?" Sky looked at Carol. She sensed that somehow the woman didn;t like her but wasn;t sure why. She didn't particularly cared but she wanted to stay here, surrounded with people that looked like a decent group and she didn;t want any complications. "Am I stepping on anybody toes Carol?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Daryl" she pointed to Daryl who stopped to talk to Rick and a boy whom, she figured, was Rick's son.

"Don't be absurd", Carol denied, flushing a bit. "We're a family"

Sky smiled a bit, getting the hint. They were a family. She was an outsider. Fair enough.

"So, who's the kid? Rick's son?"

"Yes, that's Carl", Carol answered. "Over there are Hershel's girls - Maggie and Beth". Sky saw two women, a dark haired and a blond washing something in a barrel, a baby near them. "That's Judith, Rick's child", Carol added with a gentile, soft voice. She cared about that child, like she was her daughter.

"Michonne and Glenn are on the run and you'll meet the rest at dinner", she finished, seeing again how Daryl looked at Sky's direction, calling her with a movement of his head. Sky looked at her and nodded, suddenly reminding Carol so of Daryl, with her non verbal communication, quietness and the way she looked at all of them.

"Is it OK if I stay with you in that block", Sky asked Daryl when she approached him and Rick. She held out a hand to Carl. "Hi, I'm Sky".The boy shook hands, watching her carefully. Sky forced herself not to run her hand through his hair sensing that would piss him off.

DAryl grunted something incoherent, making Rick smile and Carl chuckle. Sky smiled back. "I guess that's a yes, then"

"Aham", he nodded, playfully pushing Carl and exchanging a look with Rick.

He wasn;t sure why he said yes. He hated sleeping close to anyone. He wanted space for himself. And sharing that part of the jail with another one, a woman no less, isn't something he wanted. But he was strangely ok with her being close. After all, he reasoned, they should get to know each other if they're going to hunt together.

She followed him to their block. "Thanky you for letting me stay", she said softly. He turned and saw her look at at him. "I meant both in the camp and with you".Daryl mumbled one of his "whatevers" uncomfortable under her gaze and at the same time happy she gave him credit.

...


	2. Chapter 2

They fell into a routine in the following weeks. The hunt, going on the runs, searching for. food, medicines, clothes. They worked well together, making up for each others weaknesses, rarely talking.

Occasionally someone else would join them - Michonne, whom Sky liked a lot, Maggie or Glenn or some new member of their "tribe", but it was mostly just the two of them as everyone else felt like a third wheel and slowed them down.

He grew accustomed to her, her crankiness in the morning, the way she moved, breathed, her scent.

She never bothered him with small talk, chatter, never once touched him. She'd tease him a bit over his overgrown hair and his "idonnos" but never cruelly or mean. He never once asked about the scars on her arms nor did she offered an explanation. They never talked much but he felt closer to her than to anyone else in the group, Carol and Rick including.

Sky kept her distance from him, giving him the space he needed. She liked the silence they shared, the comfort of having someone by your side, someone who understood on some level you needed quiet and yet was there, a constant in a crazy world.

She got to know all of the inhabitants of the prison. She liked spending time with Rick and Carl and Hershel, talking about nothing and everything, pretending the world was normal for a while.

She chatted to Beth and teased Maggie and Glenn, but she stayed clear of Carol and Judith.

The others who were, like her, not members of original group respected her for she brought them food, clothes, medicines but, unlike Daryl, whom they liked, they kept her at distance. There was some coldness around her that made them nervous.

Daryl, however, noticed that, even though she never showed interest in the survivors, she somehow knew what they wanted and if she'd find it she would bring them things - comics for Carl, seeds and books for Hershel, condoms and sexy lingerie for Maggie and Glenn, toys for Judith, books, smokes, and make up for the others...

She'd always give those things in private, without speaking too much, like it wasn't a big deal. But he knew it was. And it meant a lot.

The house they found was abandoned but they still took a look. Daryl was in the kitchen, trying to find some food, when he heard Sky from one of the rooms upstairs. He ran, confused by the squeak - she didn't squeak - only to find her in some teenager's room, giggling at the book she was holding in her hand and a guitar.

She played a few cords and her giggle turned into a grin, the coldness in her eyes almost gone. "Its intact"

"Who cares?".

"Beth will", she said putting the book in her backpack, rummaging through the bed stand only to find a stash of condoms in it. She took them as well, throwing a few to Daryl. "Here, might come handy".

He turned red, embarrassed, but Sky just kept rummaging through the kid's room until she victoriously found a bag of weed.

"Aha! Look what I;ve found! Thank God for teenagers! Be nice and I'll let you have some"

"You know you'll have to share that with the rest?"

"The hell I will. Its mine" she grinned.

She was grinning all the way to the prison, making Daryl grin too. It seemed almost normal, walking back home, laughing without a care in the world. When they were close to the prison, she handed him the guitar. "Here, you give it to her"

"Why the hell would I do that", he asked confused, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because you'll make her happy, she'll sing and make us all feel like humans for five minutes, and you'll get the title of a knight in not so shiny armor".

"No-oh. Your idea, you give it to her. Like I want to be some stupid knight", he backed away.

"Fine" she grinned. "I'll tell them we almost got killed getting it, but you insisted on bringing the gift to Beth".

He pushed her shoulder, grinning back embarrassed. "Don't you fucking dare"

"Or what, Mr Big Shot Huntsman?", she teased and ran to the gate, followed by him cursing and threatening. "You'll have to catch me first", she shouted back.

They ran into a yard, followed by the puzzled looks of their prison mates. They rarely saw either one of them smile, let alone laugh and run like children and the sight was both shocking and strangely soothing.

"Hey Beth", Sky called. "We have something for you".

The sight of a guitar was enough for Beth to jump enthusiastically up and down. "Oh my God SKy, thank you".

Sky was already walking to Rick when she turned around and hollowed, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "It was Daryl's idea".

She laughed out loud when Beth jumped and hugged him. He stood like a pillar, embarrassed, angry and confused, the look on his face somewhere between terrified and majorly terrified.

"Get off me Beth damn it", he grunted shaking the girl off, gently but firmly, giving Sky a dirty look that made both her and Rick laugh.

Sky shrugged and turned to Rick. "We got this for you. Maybe you and Carl could read it". The moment she saw the book, she thought of him.

He looked at the title and smiled. "Daryl got this?"

She grinned back. "Maybe".

Daryl watched them. They weren't touching, but he saw Rick smile at Sky and her face turn more gentile. He wasn't sure why but he got irritated with that more than with her prank with Beth. He went to his cell, grunting, rage flaring in his chest.

She came a few minutes later and immediately started checking her arrows. She was using a sports bow and arrows, so they broke easily and she'd spent hours fixing them up. The two of them were sharing a cell block and jokingly called it "hunter's lounge". Up until then, he had no problem with her being so close. They found a rhythm that was good for both of them, cleaning the weapons at night, changing shifts at the towers, occasionally drinking and smoking.

He knew if she was tired or angry or upset and she always calmed his temper, soothed the rage simmering withing him, made him feel like he was something and not some stupid redneck asshole. She was educated and came from a rich family, it was evident in the way she walked, held herself, but with her he never felt like a white trash, but like an equal.

But after seeing her with Rick, it dawned to him, they would be a perfect pair. Leader and a hunter. And that annoyed him although he didn;t know why. He wasn't interested in her and she showed no interest in any man in the camp.

"I gave him 'Lord of the rings'", she said without looking up.

"Like I give a shit".

She shrugged and continued with her work. She was now patching one of his shirts and he stood up and ang ly took it from her.

"Don't need you mending my shit"

He went to his cell and with a corner of his eye watched her. She laid back on the platform where their cells were, rolling the weed they found, watching at the moon through a window high on the wall. She was humming something to herself, her husky voice traveling to him, soothing his anger.

"Whats so special about that book?" He came back.

She looked at him and he saw her smile, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"To remind him there is still some hope and goodness in this world"

Daryl smirked and her smile grew a bit sadder.

"He needs to believe in that"

"And you?"

Sky sighed and looked at the moon again.

"I believe that whatever good, decent, kind and gentile remained in this place is going to disappear pretty damn soon". She turned to the side and looked at him again.

"That's why I got Beth the guitar. She's one of the good, gentile people. And she'll disappear soon. And we will miss her so bad when she's gone".

She kept quiet for a second and then added: "Plus, it was wort it seeing you twitch uncomfortably when she hugged you". She chuckled. "Damn, I forgot about the condoms. Should have tell everyone you had them too".

He threw a rag on her and came to sit next to her. "I'ld break your neck for that" taking the joint from her. It was stale but he didn't care.

"Whatever" she sang, imitating his "idonno". She teasingly pushed him with her shoulder and he pushed her back. The full moon shone a bright light on the two of them, sitting on a platform, looking at the remaining survivors listening to Beth sing.

...

"Can you show me?"

Beth and Sky were in the yard, resting after a day at the fence, killing off the walkers. Despite being on the run that morning, Sky helped with the fence as well. The walkers were amassing and it worried them.

"What? Now?"

"Yes"

Beth brought the guitar they got her and after learning from Daryl that SKy can play she was now asking the woman to teach her. Sky threw a murderous look at Daryl who was standing close, crossbow next to him, eating something Carol fixed them. He shrugged, but Sky saw a flash of smile. She's so going to make him pay for that.

Sky whipped her hands and took the guitar carefully. She tried to remember the cords, the feel of a guitar in her hands, the happy times she played it. Her fingers moved, unsure, over the strings, first notes of "Forever young" floating across the yard. She closed her eyes, thinking about that day, the sun shining, the salty air around her, his laughter, how happy she was...

Beth's eyes moved from Sky's fingers to her face shocked by the sadness and pain in her voice. It was husky and broken, like if she'd screamed for a long time and finally the voice broke off. Beth saw Daryl put down the bowl he was holding, moving a bit closer, listening to the song, eyes on Sky. Carl and Hershel came as well, listening to the lullaby and the woman singing.

The song ended and SKy opened her eyes, coughing to hide the embarrassment.

"No point in watching me play, you got to try it yourself". She shoved the guitar in Beth's hands placing her fingers. "Like this"

She smiled when Beth hit the right note. "That's it...Now try it like this..."

"What did you do before all this", Beth asked, trying to play two cords.

Sky leaned on the wall, smiling slowly at Beth. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really. But I'd like to know"

"Guess"

"Oh no., We tried that with Daryl, he's still not giving up"

Sky laughed and looked at Daryl who shrugged again. "Like I'd tell you" he said smiling and nodding to Carol who gave him the water and came closer, interested to learn more about Sky.

"Come on Sky, tell" Carl asked. He was fascinated by Sky and loved spending time with her. It was clear to everyone, Sky including, he had a crush on her and she treaded carefully around him, not wanting to hurt him, but not giving him any ideas. She genuinely liked that kid and cared about him more than she was willing to admit.

"I was a librarian", she said laughing at Carl and Beth''s disappointed faces who both expected something more bad ass.

"No!"

"Yes"

"And those? That's not something librarian would have" Carl asked pointing at the part of a tattoo peeking from below her faded shirt. Sky followed his gaze, her face growing dark. She looked at Carl, smile still present but her eyes were now cold. "That's something for me to remember"

"What is it?"Beth asked. She was fascinated with tattoos but the only one who had some was Daryl and he wasn't too keen on showing her.

Sky lifted the shirt a bit more and they saw, above her belt, upper parts of two angels, facing each other. Hershel frowned when he took a better look at the angels. They weren't really angels, but demons, their skeletons showing. He also saw a part of a scar above one of them and looked quizzically at Sky who stared back at him coldly, daring him to say something.

"They are so cool", Beth quipped but Sky pushed down the shirt and got to her feet. "No they are not, Beth"

She went back to the fence and the rage and brutality she killed them off made everyone else move away from her, afraid.

Daryl took the crossbow and came to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sky turned, panting, eyes almost black from anger. "Do you?" She was at the brink of tears. Daryl took the hook from her hands and moved his head to the woods. "Come on".

They walked for a while, him at the front, Sky at the back. He heard her breathe herself to calm.

"I'm calm now. We should get back" Sky called him. DAryl turned to her. He pointed to the tattoo with his chin. Sky shrugged. "Father, brother. Take a pick".

She turned her back to him, whipping the tears angrily. "But I screwed them both. I survived". She didn't ask him how he knew. His fear of getting to close, of being touched, his shyness and rage, the way he acted tough and uncaring. It all pointed to an abused child, like she was. She turned and came closer, touching, for the first time ever, his bare biceps, her fingers moving lightly to the tattoo on his right shoulder, that she saw peek from his cut off shirts. He grew stiff under her touch and but she did not move her hand. "You did too", she whispered, gripping his shoulder and turned back.

He followed, thinking about his father, the insults and beatings, his life before he ran into Rick and the rest. She was right, he survived.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and faving! Hope you'll let me know what you think and how you like the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Move your fat, Georgia sized ass!"

"Well kiss me right smack in Atlanta", Sky grunted while she climbed the tree to the tree house. It was raining, and they were soaked and tired after a whole day of catching nothing. And now the walkers were circling them. The night was falling and a tree house looked like the best solution.

She carefully stepped on the floor of the house, testing it. The house was small and only partly covered with a roof. Daryl let her sit under it while he remained on the rain, crossbow ready. The walkers gathered under the tree, circling it, looking for them.

Daryl saw Sky bite her lip nervously. She was agitated that entire day, ever since they ran into that group of walkers - a proper nuclear family, mom, dad, boy and a girl. They disposed of the parents quickly but he slipped on the wet ground and fell. The boy went for his leg and before he could move, Sky stabbed him and the girl in the eye with her arrow.

He saw her throw away the arrow disgusted, shaking. "No" she almost screamed at him when he tried to come near her. "Just...don't" she pleaded, palms up. Daryl shrugged and picked up the arrow. They couldn't stay there. She'd have to calm down walking. "C'mon" .

It was the boy that got her. Daryl too hated when he run into kids-walkers but it was either him or them and he wanted to live, so he took them out as quickly and clean as possible. Sky was the same. But something about this boy got to her. He saw her touch the dead kid, the torn, filthy shirt he had, with a Superman "S" on its chest.

He wanted to talk to her, wanted her to tell him what was troubling her, but didn't know how. Since that day when she told him she was abused and that she knew he was too he felt both closer to her and further apart. He wanted to protect her and at the same time was confused by this need, the fact he cared.

Sky didn't mention that talk ever again. She taught Beth how to play, even singed occasionally that same song, but never with that look on her face. Carl kept guessing what she did because no one believed her she was a librarian. Rick started spending more time with her and Daryl hated she's sometimes spend an evening with Rick and Carl and not with him.

The rain, that was only a boring drizzle, now grew into a proper shower and Daryl was getting soaked. Sky reached out, pulling him by his shirt.

"No" he mouthed and pointed to the walkers.

She made an angry face and gripped his forearm. "Now" she pulled him and he came under the cover.

There was just barely enough room for the two of them to squeeze. He had to wrap his arm around her shoulders and she snugged closer, inhaling the familiar Daryl scent - sweat, woods and his own musky aroma she loved.

She's been living with this man for months now, sharing food and shelter with him, she knew him, sometimes better than herself, and he was a complete stranger to her. For some time now, she longed to touch him, to feel his skin on hers. Ever since that day when she broke. She thought she freaked him out then and wanted somehow to mend it, but didn't know how, didn't know what to say so she just stupidly pretended all was as usual.

Sky felt good and safe with Daryl, almost happy, sitting in the pouring rain, walkers growling bellow, listening to the thunder and his heart beats, his arm wrapped around her naked shoulders. She moved her head just a bit closer to his neck, carefully inhaling his scent, feeling his muscles tense under her hand. She knew he was uncomfortable but didn't care. She needed him that night, to hold her.

Daryl sat rigidly for a second, uncertain what to do. Sky snugged next to him and she felt and smelled familiar, like home. But there was something different tonight in the way her body looked and felt. The lightning shone light on her face and he could see the soft curve of her lips, her nose that was broken once, the little scar in her eyebrow, before it all went dark again. Her skin was warm and soft under his hand and he wanted to move his fingers a bit, just so he could feel her, but was afraid she'd laugh at him or tell him to fuck off. He saw her ditch some poor asshole who tried to hit on her. It was painful to watch. The woman had a sharp and venomous tongue.

She dozed off after a while, her hand getting caught on the button of his shirt, touching his naked chest and he felt his dick twitch at that touch. The thunder struck close by and she woke up immediately.

"Sorry. You sleep and I'll keep watch", she tried to move away.

He grunted and shifted a bit, pulling her closer to himself. "Can't sleep anyway".

Sky laid her head back, closing her eyes but not sleeping. She felt his skin under her fingertips and realised she somehow managed to put her hand in his shirt. She could feel hair on his chest and part of a small scar. She wanted to move her hand a bit, explore him but was afraid it will spook him, so she stood still.

They sat like that for a while, listening to the walkers below, each in his own thoughts. Her hand on his chest, his on her shoulder, fingers digging in her flesh.

All Sky could feel, all she could think about was his wide chest under her hand, the arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, the warmth of his skin. She wanted him to talk, so she could listen to his voice. She wanted him to look at her so she'd get lost in the blue of his eyes.

Daryl bit his fingernail,trying to fight the need to bury his nose in her hair and press her closer. He felt the bulge in his pants grow and prayed she won't notice it. Her hand that rested on his chest shot and grabbed his, pulling it from his teeth. Sky moved their hands, fingers entangled, to his chest and he could feel her breath on his fingers. She growled softly to show she hated him biting his nails and he growled back his "idonno" making both of them smile.

Soon, the woods grew quiet. Walkers were gone and the rain kept pouring.

"What happened today", he whispered. He kept thinking about her naked and him licking every rain drop from her body. He had to stop that so he said the first thing that came to his mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She was quiet at first and Daryl felt her body tense. He didn't push it, knowing she'll tell him in good time. Then he heard her sigh softly.

"My son had a shirt like that. He would have been his age"

She had a son?

"Dead?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He and his dad went to Europe before this shit happened. I had some work to do in Nashville so they went without me. I don't know if..."

She didn't finish. She could feel tears in her throat and her eyes and fought unsuccessfully to keep them out.

"I'm sorry", she sobbed, letting go of his hand so she'd muffle the sound. He hugged her closer, running his hand through her hair. Daryl felt her fingers gripping his shirt tightly, her body shaking, her tears on his wanted to wipe them, kiss them but was so shocked by this sudden desire for Sky he just held her, rocking gently until she calmed down.

Daryl woke up to find himself sleeping on Sky's lap, her hand idly moving through his hair, the other hand tangled with his. The rain stopped. Sky was looking at the distance so he took his time to look at her, for the first time really look at her, the slightly crooked nose, the pout lip, dark and thick eyebrows that gave her face a stern look, a small mole on her left cheek, a little scar on her chin. Her hand in his hair felt good, grazing his scalp lightly, circling around his ear, pulling his hair gently. He wanted to kiss the palm of that hand, cradle his face in it but kept still for a while longer, just taking in everything.

Her thumb gently moved across his eyebrow and she looked down, saw him look at her. She smiled, embarrassed. "We should get going. They will be worried". Daryl blinked, letting the moment pass and with a grunt got on his feet. She stood up and started descending and he heard her murmur "my ass is not fat" making him chuckle.

...

They were walking for a while now when she said one "thank you". She was looking at his back, fighting the urge to run to him and hug him, press closer to him, let him take care of her, protect her, whipe away every pain.

Daryl turned to look at her. She saw anger flash in his eyes. He moved closer and she instinctively backed away.

"Stop fucking thanking me" he roared at her and grabbed her hair, shaking her.

He didn;t know what came over him. She pissed him off. He hated seeing her cry but at the same time felt good for being there for her. He wanted to hold her, touch her, make her feel good somehow. But what could he do? And why would she want him to be there for her? Last night happened only because he was close. If Rick was there she'd go to him and he'd know how to comfort her, what to say. He was just some stupid redneck good for nothing son of a bitch!

"I fucking bet you're sorry. You're sorry you have to spend time with me, you're sorry it was me last night there, and not Rick" He shouted at her. "So stop fucking thanking me!"

Sky's fists landed hard on his chest. "You fucking idiot. Its you I want to be with! Not Rick, nor anybody else! You! You stupid asshole! Let go of me", she shouted back, hitting him hard with every sentence.

He let go of her like she burned him, his brain still processing her words. She moved her hair from her face in one angry move. Her whole body was trembling, she opened her mouth to say something else, when they heard the familiar sound of walkers.

"Oh fuck this shit", she grunted and rushed to them, knife in hand. There were too many of them and she stupidly ran to them.

Stupid bitch, she cursed herself and stabbed the closest in the head, kicking the other. Sky looked for a higher ground so she could use her bow but couldn't see any. She felt bonny, clawed hands grabbing her and she fought back, stabbing the creature over and over again.

An arrow few next to her and she saw another one go down. Then Daryl showed up, crossbow as a baton, hitting left and right.

"Move!" he shouted at her and pushed her deeper in the woods. They ran until they reached a clearing and he grabbed her, arms touching her, checking her for bites.

"Were you bitten?"

"No"

"Were you fucking bitten?" he shouted. He couldn't see anything, sweat dripping in his eyes, the image of her surrounded by a pack of walkers still lingering in his mind, panic still present. He could have lost her.

Sky moved away from him afraid she'll kiss him if she didn't. "I;m fine. It was a stupid thing to do. Won't happen again" she said rigidly. "See, I'm not thanking nor saying sorry", she gave him a sad smile.

* * *

**Thank you Z! And a big thank you to all of you who took the time to read this. I hope you'll let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"A librarian, ha?"

Rick was leaning on the door of her cell, watching her read some cheep romance she picked up at one of the runs.

Its been a few days now since she and Daryl returned, both acting like nothing happened and both uncomfortable. They were going on runs with other people,but soon they'll have to go hunting again as their supplies were running low.

Sky tried to get her mind off thinking about Daryl but failed miserably. He wasn;t at his cell that day and she kept wondering where was he, was he with Carol? She saw the victorious smirk on that woman's face when they returned and wanted to hit her so bad, she had to dig her nails in her palms to stop herself.

She finished all her daily duties but her head wasn't in it so finally Hershel told her to go and rest because she just cut down a whole line of tomatoes he was growing. Now Rick was here. So, everybody knew she and Daryl had a fight?

"What's up Rick?"

"Nothing"

"Don;t 'nothing' me. Small talk is not your style. So?"

"Just checking out if you're ok"

So he knew. Sky looked at him, head on the side. He saw her eyes turn dark, mouth pressed tightly. "I'm fine. And just so you know - I was a librarian...among other things".

"Oh really? And what else?" he smiled at her and she saw the pain in his eyes retreat a bit.

"A waitress, a roadie, a groupie, biker chick...pretty much anything that annoyed my folks"

"Rebel child?"

"Something like that", Sky said quietly.

Rick smiled again and looked for Carl. He found him playing with Judith. "Well, I guess I won't have to worry about him becoming one"

Sky looked at the kid too. "He'd never be like that Rick". She squeezed his arm making him look at her. "He's a good kid, but a kid who needs his dad. So come back to us. Soon, ok?"

He looked at her puzzled. "I know about your wife. I understand why you checked out. You were lucky and had people around you. But its been too long and they all need you"

"And you, do you need me?"

Sky looked at her hands. "Daryl does. And I need him", she said holding Rick's hand.

Rick nodded and smiled. He liked Sky, liked her a lot. At one point he even tried to persuade himself he was interested but the truth was he wasn't. And Daryl was. He knew the hunter good enough to read the signs.

"Why were you alone on the road Sky? Why not patch with someone?"

"I did, for a while. It didn't work out", she said in an even voice. "They all died and turned along the way"

"Along the way?"

"From Nashville to Atlanta", she shrugged thinking about those nights, the screams, growls, noise. "We were told there is a center in Atlanta", she smirked. "When it became obvious there wasn't, I took off"

"And that's when you met Andrea?"

"Yeah"

"Why not go to Woodbury?"

Sky looked at Rick, her face unreadable. "I didn't like their Governor. And I don't want to talk about it now. OK?"

"Ok", he took her hand, squeezing reassuringly.

They stood like that for a moment or two when Sky heard Daryl coughing. He was standing close, crossbow in hand, watching them. He didn't hear what they were talking but he didn't miss Sky's hand on Rick;s, the way they looked each other and Carl and felt anger and hurt swell in his chest threatening to suffocate him.

"We gotta go" he said to Sky.

She nodded and went to pick her things, leaving Rick with Daryl.

"Its not what you think man", Rick said.

"I don't give a shit" Daryl shrugged. He saw Rick looking at him, shaking his head. "What?"

"Christ, Daryl..." Rick began but was cut short by Sky.

"I'm ready"

"'Bout fucking time", he grunted and went out followed by Sky. She waved at Rick but he saw she didn't see him at all, her whole attention was now turned to Daryl. Lucky bastard, he thought smiling.

...

Daryl set up a quick pace, anger in his chest pushing him to move fast. He didn't stop to wait for her, didn't even look back to check her up. If she's such a hunter she should keep up, he thought all the time aware she was right behind him.

Their catch was a skinny one - couple of rabbits and squirrels and the night was falling. Daryl cursed and started heading back. Sky let him run for a while until she was fed up.

"You ever gonna talk to me or you just plan to ignore me?"

Daryl pretended like he didn't hear her. "We should get back soon".

"Not before you talk to me."

"I've nothin' to say to you".

Sky grabbed his hand, standing in front of him. He tried to push her away but she stood her ground.

"Get out of my way Sky!"

"No."

He dropped all he was holding, shaking from anger. "What the fuck do you want from me?! "

"You. I want you."

"And why'd you want me? Its not like I'm much of a catch Sky", he was shouting now, face distorted from anger. "I ain't smart, ain't funny. Never did nothin'! Why don't you go back to Rick and play happy family with him and Carl?!"

"Jesus Christ!", Sky screamed irritated and slammed her bag on the ground. And before he could move, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Daryl's head jerked and he tried to push her away, but she pressed closer, grabbing his jacket, kissing him again.

He didn't know what happened to him. He felt her arms around his neck, hand in his hair. He could feel her soft lips on his, tongue teasing him to open his mouth. He felt her body pressed to his. What was she doing?

He tried to fight it but couldn't. He wanted her more than he wanted anything in his miserable life. Sky moved away from him a bit, took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She cupped his face with her hands, watching him, drowning in his eyes. Daryl saw hers go dark from desire and hunger for him and that took his breath away, made him week in his knees. She licked her lower lip before she kissed him again and this time he answered, shyly and timidly but she felt his hands gripping tight around her, one arm shot up in her hair, loosening the braid.

He opened his mouth a bit and she pushed her tongue in, licking and inviting and soon his tongue joined in, answering her call, pushing in her mouth, searching, tasting. She tasted so good Daryl thought he'll never get enough of her.

"You sure about this Sky?", he whispered hoarsely when he managed to separate his lips from hers, gasping for air.

She frowned and kissed him back, tongue, teeth, lips. She pressed hard against him, fingers digging in and he bucked in her embrace, gripping her tight.

"Does this feel like I'm not sure", she asked, eyes half closed, lips bruised from his kisses. "Just shut up and kiss me Daryl"

And he did. For the first time in his life, he kissed somebody he liked, he wanted, who wanted and liked him back. She didn't rush through it, running for the prize - a quick roll at the back of the truck or in some cheep motel room. She took her time, kissing and nibbling and tasting him, her hands going through his hair, grazing his scalp, running across his shoulders until they ended on his chest, pulling him by his shirt. He could feel her body melt in his arms, molding into his shape, warm and inviting and soft. His hands fearfully moved across her back to her ass and then back up, cupping her face.

He needed to taste her some more and Sky moaned when his lips left hers and moved across her throat, to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, tasting the salt on her skin.

Dary felt his dick go rock hard when she moaned again, pressing closely. He grabbed her ass and pushed her on the nearby tree and she wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him again.

"Stop. Daryl, stop!" she said breathlessly and he backed away, ashamed, afraid he did something wrong. He had women before, but whores and girls he picked up in bars. They knew what he wanted and never expected anything from him. With Sky, he wanted to please her, to make her moan and knew he didn't know how.

Sky saw all that fear and insecurity run across his face and grabbed him desperately, cursing herself for speaking.

"I didn't mean it like that. Daryl look at me", she lifted his head, forcing him to look at her. The look in his eyes, the desire and want she saw blew her away, "Please Daryl. I want you. Desperately. But I don't want walkers ruining everything".

He nodded, and moved to pick up their things, when she grabbed him again and pulled him back to her. She took his hand and kissed every finger, licking the tips, her eyes never leaving his. Sky saw the baby blue color of his eyes turn into a dark blue, darkened by desire and saw him swallow when she moved his hand to her breasts and down, in her torn jeans. She was soaking wet and when his fingers brushed against her sensitive skin she trembled in his hands.

They heard something in the distance and he pulled his hand, watching her lift her eyebrows in that "i told you so" way he loved and he grinned at her, licking his fingers.

"When?" he growled in her ear and Sky thought she'd come then and there from that voice, the sight of him licking her of his fingers, the promise she saw in his eyes.

"Tonight", she managed to say before he grabbed her hand and pulled towards the prison.

Sky thought he'll let go of her hand before the prison but he just charged in, throwing the rabbits and squirrels to surprised Glenn and ignoring the grins and laughs from the rest pulled her to their block.

"Well, I guess they sorted things out", Hershel laughed. "Not a moment to soon, I might add. She killed all of my tomatoes",

"I guess they did", Rick grinned at him and took the animals from Glenn who was standing frozen and shocked. "Close your mouth Glenn. Don't want to catch flies".


	5. Chapter 5

He dragged her in his cell and went for her lips again, cupping her face with his hands. It was a feverish, hungry kiss and she could literary taste his desire, his teeth biting a bit too hard, tongue pushing and probing. His stubble scratched and burned her skin, fingers gripping her hair.

Daryl pushed her on the wall, grinding his body against hers, his hands already pulling her clothes, taking off her jacket. He kissed her like he was afraid she'll change her mind and walk out on him if he stopped and Sky finally took his face in her hands, breaking the kiss, making him look at her. She smiled when she saw the desperate, starving look in his eyes and kissed him slowly, whispering "I'm not going anywhere" in his ear, her breath tickling him. "I want you, Daryl".

She run her fingers in his hair and slowly kissed his lips, breathing in his scent, tasting him. He stood motionless, arms down, almost not breathing. The room was in the dark now and she could only see his shape, feel him under her fingertips.

He freed himself from her embrace, she heard a match and saw him light the candle. He was watching her, breathing heavily. "I want to look at you", he slurred, nervous. He came closer, pressing his lips against hers. At first only their lips met, but then she opened her mouth a bit, licking his lips, biting them lightly, calling him. He grabbed her in his arms, his tongue pushing in, lapping at her, trailing her lips, tongue, teeth. He kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her and she felt his whole body shake.

She moved from him and he stopped, afraid he did something wrong. She was looking at him, hand in his hair, moving it from his face and that gentile movement made him close his eyes. She stood on her toes and traced his jaw line with her tongue, making him go hard. She kissed down his neck and began moving to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning it.

He went rigid again, when she moved her hands across his back.

"Daryl?" she asked him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you want to stop?"

'No. I want you. I need you."

He swallowed hard, loosening up a bit but still motionless, while she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest and ssmall cars on them, her fingers grazing his skin, moving across his lean stomach and then resting on his back. He saw her frown and braced himself. Sky took of his shirt and circled behind him, watching the scars, touching them gently. He hissed shocked when she run her tongue across them, her hands moving up, holding him, moving lightly, so lightly over his bulge. He growled when she grabbed him hard by the balls, moving in front of him, kissing him again, grinding against him, feeling his dick throb.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in his embrace, running his fingers through her hair, braid now completely loosened. This was Sky he was holding. His Sky he thought kissing her again, drowning in a kiss, felling her hand roam hie back and shoulders, before ending up, again, in his hair, messing with it, pulling him closer.

He could taste her, finally and she was intoxicating. He run his tongue along her neck, making her moan softly, nibbling the crook of her neck. He moved his hands below her shirt and stopped, shocked, breaking the kiss.

Sky closed her eyes and he saw a painful grimace on her face. She then took of her shirt and stood on the light. He saw burn marks and cuts on her breasts and stomach. They looked fresh. She then turned her back on him and he saw whipping marks, so like his own, on her back, some fresh but most of them old. And a tattooed pair of dragon wings on her shoulder blades.

She looked at him over her shoulder and sighed seeing his face go stormy. "I'm sorry..." she put the shirt back on, felling tears in her throat, struggling not to cry.

"No!", he grabbed her, pulling her close with a growl coming from deep within him. Before she could say anything else, he tore her shirt and lifted her in his arms, kissing her.

He laid her on his bed and lowered on her, kissing every single scar on her stomach and breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and began sucking it timidly, delighted when he heard her pant, her hands in his hair again. He let go of the nipple with a audible pop and moved to the next, sucking and kissing while she rubbed herself on him, moaning softly, her nails grazing the skin on his back.

"Sky" he hoarsely called. He wanted to tell her how good she made him feel, how much he wanted her but couldn't find the words, so he just repeated her name, growling it, hoping she'll understand, like she understood so much.

He laid on top of her, crushing her body. A weight she wanted and needed. He caressed her face, calling her, feeling for the first time in a long, long time, he was whole.

She looked at his eyes, touching his face gently, smiling at him, loving every second of his touch, inhaling his scent, tasting him, touching him freely.

"Daryl, please, I want you in me", she pleaded when the desire became unbearable. She could feel his erection through the thin cloth of their patched pants and wanted him badly.

He got up and undressed himself, reaching for his pocket and the condoms he had there ever since she threw them at him. He saw her smile and bite her lower lip and he smiled back embarrassed. He unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off her, taking her panties as well.

She was lying in front of him, candle light playing shadow games on her skin. She was skinny but strong, muscles defined. He saw the triangle of red hair standing out on the whiteness of her tattoos of her demons stretching along her long legs, to the mid thighs, covering old scars.

He stopped, unsure what to do. He wanted to touch her, to taste her but didn;t know how. He looked at her, silently pleading for some guidance. She saw it all on his face and sat up, kissing him, gently turning them so he would lay down. She slowly traced his body with her lips, kissing every patch of skin. Licking and tasting him, feeling him tremble under her touch. He was watching her shocked and hungry and when she slid her tongue along his lenght he grunted one "fuck", closing his eyes, grabbing the blanket, bucking his hips.

She took him in her mouth, sucking, tongue playing around his crown, gently teasing. She licked the pre cum drops gathering at the slit of his cock, softly humming, her hand pulling and tugging, creating the friction that soon threatened to overwhelm him.

"Shit Sky, stop!", he hissed, grabbing her wrist, hard, leaving marks on it.

She smiled and straddled him, circling her entrance with his head. "We won't be needing those", she said pointing to the condoms and he saw the pain in her eyes flare. He pulled her in his embrace and kissed her again until he saw the pain subdue. He moved his hand between their bodies, grabbing his throbbing cock and pushed in her, slowly.

The feel of her warm, tight cunt around him almost pushed him over the edge. He began thinking about Walkers, his asshole father, whores, anything but her, in his arms, around him.

She sat up and he followed, letting her wrap her legs around him, sliding all the way in. She began rocking gently, kissing his face, her tongue gently tasting him, the saltines of his sweat, the sweetness of his lips. She got lost in the blue of his eyes, loving the feel of his hair under her fingers, touching his face, memorizing every line, hair or curve. "Damn it, Daryl. I...", she tried to speak but couldn't say "I'm in love with you" just yet.

He wiped the tears she didn't even know she shed, licking them from her cheeks, pulling her head by her hair, feasting on her neck, inhaling her scent, so familiar, so sexy. He grabbed her hips, moving her a bit faster, listening astounded how her breathing changed, gasping for air, feeling her fingers dig in his shoulders. He needed more of her, more than this so he pushed her on the bed,opening her legs more and began rolling in and out of her, hard and faster, almost crying from pleasure.

Sky was panting below him, biting the back of her hand so she wouldn't moan to loud. He felt so good inside her. So right. He moved her hand, kissing her, growling against her lips, loving the fact he as the one who made her moan and gasp for air. He watched fascinated as she began to move her head left and right, fingers digging in his ribs and ass, urging him to move faster and harder, biting her lips bloody so she wouldn't scream.

He was so close, he had do lay on top of her, nose in her neck, grunting and she bit him, hard, on his shoulder, muffling the scream, one "Daryl" before she came and he followed shaking, crushing her with his body.

...

He came around a few minutes later, realizing he was to heavy for her. He moved up on his forearms and saw Sky look at him, smiling. Coldness and that haunted look from her eyes were gone and he thought he'll drown in the gray pools of her eyes.

He smiled, embarrassed and proud at the same time when she purred under him. "Well, well. You're full of surprises Daryl Dixon"

He chuckled and laid on his side, resting his head on his hand, watching her. Sky took his other hand and kissed his palm before placing it on her cheek.

"Daryl, I..." He placed his fingers on her lips, shutting her up.

"Later", he said in a low voice, sending shivers down her spine. She felt the fire in her lower belly start up again and it must have shown in her eyes as Daryl smiled satisfied and traced her lips with his fingers.

He moved closer. "I want to touch you", he murmured and began tracing her face with his callused fingers, touching her brows and eyes, her nose, cheeks, enjoying the softness of her skin, before moving again to her lips. Sky licked his fingers and smiled when she saw his eyes widen when she began sucking his thumb, drawing circles around it, like she did earlier with his dick.

Daryl felt his cock throb and grow hard again.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me"

"Oh, but what a death that would be", she smiled and her smile grew even wider when he carefully moved his hand across her collarbone, to her breasts, circling and pinching her nipples, watching her arch her body and sigh, biting her lips.

Daryl's hand roamed across her stomach, tracing the scars and burn lips were tightly pressed in a thin line. She's going to tell him what happened, but not now. Now, he needed her, needed to touch her, to kiss her and taste her. He wanted to watch her come again.

All Sky could feel at that moment were his fingers on her skin, leaving burning marks. His hand moved between her legs, carefully touching her clit and she gasped, tilting her hips against his hand. She saw him watch fascinated her reactions when he touched her already wet and throbbing pussy and her eyes grew even wider when he moved between her legs, pushing her knees up, spreading them more.

"Fucking shit!", she hissed when he licked her clit, sucking it gently, fingers timidly moving in and out of her.

He drew eights around her clit with his tongue, sucking it occasionally, watching her. Sky grabbed his hair, puling lightly,grinding her hips against him, soft moans and sobs escaping her.

Daryl fastened his pace and she followed, almost crying from pleasure, pushing herself on him. It wasn't so much the skill as it was the fact it was Daryl lapping at her, touching her. Somehow he pushed all the right buttons and before she knew it she felt it.

"Oh shit... Daryl... I;m gonna come", she panted and he felt her pussy clench around his fingers, soaking his fingers and he heard her sob and gasp for air.

He sat up and licked her from his fingers, watching her through half closed eyes. He grabbed his hardened dick, pulling, stroking and tugging, craving release when he felt her hand on his.

"Let me", she murmured and pushed him on the bed. She licked her lips and pressed them on the head of his cock, slowly opening them, letting him slide in.

She moved back, tongue flickering around his head, licking his slit. She ran her tongue along the vein on his dick, her hands pulling and stroking, creating additional friction he needed.

Daryl grabbed her hair, watching fascinated how his cock disappeared in and out of her mouth, hot and throbbing. The feel of her tongue, lips and teeth grazing gently, her fingers wrapped hard around his member, tugging his balls almost pushed him over the edge but then she looked at him. He ain't never had anyone looking at him like that - with love and tenderness and comfort and trust and hope. He was lost. And he was hers.

"Shit, Sky", he grunted and tried to pull out but she wouldn't let go and he unloaded in her mouth, cursing and grunting.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thoughts and comments are more than welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read, fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl woke up early, confused for a second with the lack of space in his bed but then he saw Sky sleeping on his shoulder, arm across his chest, legs tangled with his. He pulled her closer in his embrace, burying his face in her hair, replaying the night in his mind. She shifted in his arms, wrapping her hand around his neck, her nose in the crook of his neck. She licked his throat making him shiver and his morning erection go stiffer.

"Morning", she murmured and he could hear laughter in her voice.

"Morning" he said smiling. "Slept well?"

"Not at all. You kept snoring and waking me up".

"I do not snore", he grunted acting offended and rolled her on her back, covering her with his body. He saw her grin and he grinned back, kissing her lightly. "Well, maybe a little".

"Well, maybe you'll just have to make it up to me a little", Sky said teasingly, her voice low and sexy.

"Oh yeah?", he was resting on his forearms, holding her, loving the feel of her fingers on his face, touching his scruffy beard, nose, lips. He trembled at her touch and grabbed her hand, sucking her fingers one by one. Daryl saw her close her eyes, biting her lip, growling softly. She spread her legs a bit more wrapping them around his hips.

"Yeah", she growled. She could feel the pleasant tingling between her legs woken by Daryl's tongue on her fingers. She opened her eyes and saw him smile at her, his eyes some impossible shade of blue she had yet to come up with a name. She moved his hair from his face, smiling at his frowning. He hated her messing with his hair.

"I like your face Daryl. Want to look at it", she said.

"Ain't much to look at..." he mumbled embarrassed under her gaze.

"To me its beautiful and I love every line, mark and wrinkle on it", Sky told him serious. Somehow this brooding, hurt, angry guy under her skin and in her heart, melting it bit by bit, making her feel alive again.

He cupped her face with his hand, watching her and trying to determine if she was teasing. No one ever told him that and he didn't know what to say. No one ever thought of him as good looking, nor liked his face. Sky took his hand in hers and kissed the palm of it. "And I love your hands and arms and how they touch me and keep me safe".

She smiled at his embarrassment and kissed him in the cheek whispering in his ear. "Now, that I got you all ashamed and embarrassed, I might as well tell you I love your tongue and lips and all the things you can do to me with them. And I love your body and how it feels pressed on mine, and that voice of yours and how you move and look at me".

She felt more than she saw him turn red and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "You're a good man Daryl, and I like you a lot" she smiled gently. "Now, kiss me and start making up for the snoring", she teased again.

Just when he leaned closer they heard Glenn calling them, nervous.

"I fucking swear I'll kill that kid", Daryl grunted. "Get lost Glen", he howled. The look on his face made Sky start giggling and soon it grew into a full blown laughter, echoing through the cell, making even Daryl and Glenn outside chuckle.

"Come on", she wiggled under Daryl. "Let's go. We'll finish this later".

He grunted and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her back in his embrace. He took her face in his hands, caressing it with his callused thumbs, kissing her slowly, his tongue pushing in, licking and touching hers, fingers digging in her hair.

"Daryl, Sky come on!" they heard Glenn again and he let go of her, growling one "You're so fucking dead Rhee!"

Sky laughed again, taking his shirt and putting it on. "Well you tore mine and I;m not letting Glenn peek at my tits" she said at his puzzled expression and had to bite her lips not to burst laughing when he speedily buttoned every single button on it, checking for holes that were too big, yelling at Glenn to get lost and let them get ready.

Sky finished dressing when she turned and saw Daryl standing at the door, looking at her, crossbow on his shoulder. His hair was swept back a bit from his face. She caressed his cheek and smiled.

"Run?"

He nodded. "With Glenn and Beth."

"Ok", she took the hatchets, leaving the bow. They were looking for clothes, food and medicine, not going hunting so she didn't need her bow and arrows. Daryl let her pass and surprised by her taking her hand in his and leading her, hand in hand, in the yard for everyone to see.

The rest were already ready but instead of Beth, Maggie went. She grinned. "Its going to be like double date".

The look Glenn and Daryl gave her made the women laugh out loud and giggle. Sky sat behind Daryl on his bike and giggled a bit more at his offended face. "Oh, come on. Its funny".

"Aha", he snarled while she grinned back at Maggie.

...

The run was relatively uneventful. A couple of walkers, some food and clothes. Daryl slacked, his mind occupied with other things. Sky. Like he called her, she turned around and flashed him a wide smile that made his heart beat faster. He didn't quite know how to behave now that he showed everyone she was his. He saw Glenn and Maggie acting like love struck teenagers touching and kissing all the time and that didn't sit well with him, nor with Sky. On the other hand, he wanted to touch her, wanted her to smile at him.

Sky came and sat on the hood next to him. She found a couple of cigarettes and lit one sharing it with him. They smoked in silence, the same, easy, comforting silence they shared before.

"I'm not good with this shit Sky", he finally said.

"Me neither". She squinted at him as the sun was shining in her eyes. He moved one strand of hair that fell on her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I like your face too Sky. And the rest of you", he said feeling stupid for talking like that.

That broke her heart. She wanted to cry and beg him for forgiveness for letting this happen, she wanted tell him to run as fast as he can from her, to never look back, forget about her. She was no good and she'll hurt him, she knew it. And she desperately wanted to run in his arms, and beg him to hold her and never let her go. Sky took his hand, kissing it. "I'm damaged goods Daryl. And I'm not sure I have anything left that is good or pure or decent in me. Nothing to like".

She was giving him a way out. Suddenly he was sure what he wanted.

"You want to be with me Sky?"

"Yes", she said without thinking. "But..."

"No 'but'. Let's just try".

Before she could answer, they hear Maggie and Glenn run to them and the familiar sound of walkers.

"This is getting ridiculous! Every conversation ends like this", Sky cursed and ran to the car to start the engine,driving slowly so that Maggie and Glenn could get in. Daryl was already on his bike.

"We didn't even heard them", Maggie panted.

Sky saw her in the rear mirror and grinned "That's because you were busy coming darling", she said venomously, making the girl blush and Glenn cough embarrassed.

"Fuck you", Maggie murmured and grinned and Sky grinned wider. "Oh, I intend to".

...

She jumped out of a car and threw Carl the keys. "Here, its about time you learn how to drive. Glenn will show you".

Without looking back, she went for Daryl and found him in a block they used as a garage. He just parked and turned to see who was following him. She kissed him without warning, tongue pushing in his mouth, sliding along his, grabbing his jacket.

"Fuck me. Now", she said and pulled him in the darkness. She needed him, needed to feel him inside her, to feel him wanting her.

He didn't need to be told twice. She was already pulling her pants down and kicking her boots, leaning on a desk. She pulled him closer, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the muscles, scars and tattoos urgently, grazing his skin with her nails before moving south to nbuckle his belt and unzipp his pants freeing his dick, already hard.

She stroked and pulled it when Daryl opened her legs and slid in, without warning, making both of them grunt. He pulled out and plunged back in slowly but with more force, filling her whole and making her moan with every thrust.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, fingers digging in his sides and he fastened the pace, unable to control himself, watching fascinated his dick glistening from her juices, entering her over and over again, listening to her pants and moans, his hands grabbing her sides and ass, leaving marks on them, pulling her on him.

He could feel her pulsate around his member and soon she began twitching and convulsing, biting his shoulders to muffle the screams. The feel of her clenching around him pushed him over the edge and he moved in and out of her in a frantic pace until he came too, trembling in her arms, head on her shoulder.

Daryl waited until their panting turned into a breathing. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled, forcing her to look at him. Under a pale light coming from a small, dirty window, he saw her eyes, colour of a winter sky, looking at him and kissed her hard and possessively.

"Mine" he growled in her mouth.

"Yours" she answered.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl's head was spinning and he felt like some fat asshole sat on his chest, making his breathing difficult. He kept following Sky with his eyes across the prison all day, watching her chat to Rick and Michonne, listen to Beth play her damn guitar, avoid Carol. She finally went to the tower for her watch and he saw her there, sitting and smoking.

After their little meeting in the garage, she just pushed him away and without a word or a look zipped her pants and went out.

His mind was now racing, fear and panic and that familiar feel of worthlessness gripping his throat slowly but steadily. Did he hurt her? Piss her off? He did what she asked him to do, gladly and eagerly, but maybe too eagerly? Maybe he freaked her out when he asked her to stay with him? But she told him she liked him. What the fuck was that? He was bad with words even though he tried to tell her he wanted her. Did he fucked that up with his "i like you to" and "mine" snarls? She said "yours" but that maybe that was just sex talking.

And what was that about her not needing a condom? Not that he minded though but she had a kid, so she can have another one, right? She didn;t act like she wanted a kid. Never even took Judith in her arms, so why risk it? And the fresh scars? He wanted to ask but didn't know how, didn't want to push her. Maybe she just got tired of him, realised he was good for nothing redneck and now planned a way out?

He paced angrily up and down the yard, face stormy, biting his thumb nervously. He snarled at Beth when she came with some food and the girl almost ran in tears. He felt like everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot who did't get the joke so he ran to his cell, angry, confused, hurt.

Sky came later that night. He heard her walk carefully in his cell. Daryl was awake, anger and confusion keeping him such. He turned his back to her, facing the wall and waited. He felt her sit on his bunk and his nostrils flared when he smelled her scent. She wasn;t touching him but he could feel the warmth of her body against his back.

"You awake?"

Daryl snarled one "no", but kept his ears pricked waiting for her to talk.

The cell was in the dark, the only thing visible was the pale light of the moon above. She couldn't see his face and that sort of made it easier for her to talk. She needed to end this, hurt him as little as possible, before its too late, before she gets in to deep and looses her nerve. She wanted just to leave, but somehow she owed him an explanation.

"After it was evident that there was nothing in Atlanta, I took of on my own. I just needed to move. COuldn't stay with the screaming women and panicked men. I thought if I;m gonna die, I might as well die in the woods, on fresh air, not in some sewer covered in shit and piss".

"I have no idea for how long I was on the road. And then one day I felt sick. Like I haven't in years. I tried getting in Woodbury but they threw me out, afraid I was contagious. They chased me to the woods but I lost them". Sky chuckled a bit. "Can't blame them. Would have done the same thing. Plus, I didn;t like the look on that Governor guy's face. So I ran until I couldn't anymore and I decided it was time for me to fucking die".

Sky paused thinking about that moment, the desire to just give up and her inability to just curl in a ball and die like an animal.

"Andrea found me. She was on a run. She took pity on me and helped me. brought me food and water. Pushed me to live. I never thanked her, never asked why", she felt her voice tremble and coughed, refusing to cry.

"I was gonna meet her half way and the two of us would come here. She talked about all of you and made you all look like fucking angels. She liked you Daryl. Said you were one tough bastard but deep down kind man. You know they all love you Daryl - Rick, Carol, Carl, Beth, all of them? And they need you, they look up to you. So stop with that 'im good for nothing shit'", she said matter of factly.

Daryl felt his chest clench again, for Andrea, for his brother, for the girl sitting behind him, telling him this. He wanted to turn around and bury his head in her lap, to feel her shushing him, untangling his hair. He wanted to cry like he haven't in years. He wasn't a leader, didn't want to be. He had no strenght in him anymore. But he stayed still.

"I was careless and they jumped me. Five of them. I struggled but had no chance", her voice was now detached and cold.

She tried to continue, but couldn't spit out the words."They raped and beat me up every time I fought. And I fought daily. I fucking wanted to die. To die and turn and kill them all".

"One of them was a doctor. He told me, ever so proudly, I was the chosen one - a woman they'll bread with and we'll create a new species. Survivors!"

Sky laughed and Daryl fought the urge to cover his ears. It was a hollow, almost hysterical bark. "I laughed and laughed when I told him I;m fucking barren. Have no uterus anymore", she felt tears running down her cheeks and whipped them off angrily. "That turned him on surprisingly. Of all of them, he was the most limp dicked one. But now he got turned on and careless".

She remembeder him geting her on her feet, showing her to the shack. The others were hunting. She remembered the taste of blood on her lips, his screams and her growls.

"I cut his throat with my teeth and nails. I literary bade in his blood. And then I waited for the rest to come back". She killed all but one, the one who hurt her the most. "Him I just maimed. I let the rest turn and eat him alive. And I fucking watched with pleasure before killing them off".

The cell was quiet now. Sky could hear her heartbeats and Daryl's labored breathing. She couldn't tell him the worst parts, the pain of rapes and beatings, the ways they hurt her, her joy when she killed them, when she cut the dick of that prick, how crazy she was for days in that wood surrounded with corpses.

Sky wrapped her hands around her shoulders so she wouldn;t touch him, wouldn't bury her face in his neck and cry. "Skylar Gray died in those woods. And this new Sky, this being that walks and talks and struggles to feel something, she was born".

Sky finally turned to him and saw him looking back at her, catching the moonlight in his eyes. He looked like a little boy at that moment. Like a hurt little boy. She tried to smile but felt her face twitch in pain. "And then I met you and started feeling alive again".

She cupped his cheek. "But you're too good for me Dary Dixon." She pressed a light kiss on his lips and went out leaving him, again.

Daryl felt like a caged animal. His min was filled with images of Sky running, sick and hurt. Her smiling and playing a guitar. How light she was in his arms, how she tasted. He wanted to hurt someone when he imagined their paws on her body, hurting her.

"Sky" he called and ran to her room to find it empty. Her stuff and weapons were gone. He ran to the yard, calling her, waking up the entire fucking prison but she was gone.

"What the fuck Daryl", Tyreese came from the watch and Daryl slammed him to the wall, choking him.

"You stupid nigger. What were you looking at?"

"Get off me man", Tyreese pushed him but Daryl went for him again, hitting and kicking.

"She's gone and you didn;t fucking stop her you stupid fuck", he growled kicking and hitting. Tyreese's fist crashed on his face, blood gashing everywhere but Daryl kept going at him, raging like an animal.

It took both Rick and Glenn and to get him off Tyreese, Carol standing between two men.

"Get the fuck off me", he roared and ran to the cells again. He didn't even know he was crying when he heard footsteps behind him. Rick was coming.

"What happened?"

"She's gone"

"Sky?"

"Yes!" Daryl went for Rick, anger, pain, fear, panic pulsating in him. Rick grabbed him pushed him on the wall, watching shocked how the hunter sobbed, hitting the wall with his fists and head.

"Jesus Daryl", Rick tried to grab his shoulder, but the archer twitched. "Don't. I gotta find her. She can't be alone".

"Sure. We;ll start looking in the morning".

"There's no 'we'", Daryl turned face distorted with anger and pain. "I;m going. And I;m going now."

"You can't go alone".

"The hell I can't!"

"Daryl, come on", Rick tried to put some sense in him. "Walkers are everywhere. You'll need some help. I;ll come".

"No. I don't need anyone of you". Those words again. That same feeling he had at the beginning of all this. When they all looked down on him. Like he was white trash, nothing. But now they cared for him. And he cared for them. Daryl sighed and tried to calm down. "Walkers are herding. You need to stay here. I'll return with her".

Rick watched him. He knew there was no point talking the hunter out of this. He saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother", Rick finally touched his arm and saw Daryl hide his face in his hands, "I fucking let her go. Didn't even try to stop her". Daryl turned and ran to his cell to get ready.

Carol stoped him on his way out, handing him some food and water. "Don't go Daryl. She's not wort it".

He gave her one long, hard look. "Is to me Carol" and took off never once looking back.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Not sure if I'll continue with the story. ****I got super stoked at the beginning (thus 6 chapters in 6 days) but then I realised there are some amazing Daryl D stories here (****If you haven't already go immediately and check out Alva Starr's "Note to self" and Roxy Rosee "Maybe salvation") and somehow mine seemed ...I don't know...obsolete. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think, share ideas if you want. Thank you for taking time to read, though!**


End file.
